Juntos, Incluso Conta El Destino
by Estelanna Earwen
Summary: Ella debia matarlo, pero hacerlo era suicidarse así misma, le debia lealtad a su Panteón, pero tambien a su corazón, Por los dioses que debia hacer! y en medio de todo ese caos, sú voz llego a su mente como un supiro "Te quiero Artie"


Artemisa acababa de descubrir que Acheron era un dios y no uno cualquiera. Era un dios destructor, un asesino de dioses. Todo el Partenón vivía con el temor de los dioses oscuros. Los que podían dar ordenes a la fuente primordial del universo, ninguno de los dioses griegos tenia tal poder, Pero Acheron si. Traer a un dios más poderoso al Olimpo era lo peor que podía hacer, ponía en peligro a todo su Panteón y eso solo significaba que tenia que matarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los dioses.

Cuando apareció nuevamente en el aposento de Acheron todavía tenia miedo de lo que el podía hacer, había traído consigo una ambrosia adulterada con el mas potente somnífero de Hypnos para poder dormirlo y tener la oportunidad de asesinarlo como era su deber para con los suyos, por la lealtad debida a el Panteón, pero sobre todas las cosas sentía odio, odio hacía el hombre que tenia que matar, odio hacía ella por amarlo, por necesitarlo tanto…. Dolía mucho que el no la quisiera como antes, que no confiera y la quisiera como ella a él y aún más, dolía tener que matarlo, todo por que lo que él representaba y su propia cobardía para enfrentar la situación respecto a sus sentimientos, por el miedo de lo que sus acciones podrían ocasionarle, a la crueldad humana si era desterrada para con ellos, a la furia de los dioses, pero ¿En verdad temía mas a ellos que a la perspectiva de perderlo a él? ¿De derramar su sangre con sus propias manos?

Se suponía que ella era la diosa virgen, la que siempre permanecería sin macula alguna, orgullosa del mismo estatus de hermosa pura y virginal como la luz de luna, más sin embargo todo eso carecía de sentido ahora ¿Qué mas le daba lo que los demás dioses digieran? Ellos apenas y la soportaban, nunca estuvieron o están con ella, su propio hermano no la respetaba solo la utilizaba, siempre estuvo sola y cuando alguien le empezó a interesar hace ya tiempo su hermano la engaño para matar a ese hombre y ahora ella vivía temerosa de sus celos, pero ¿en verdad vivía? Su existencia estaba vacía sin alegría, sin nada, solo era una niña miedosa y caprichosa y ahora había alguien que la amo y ella por tonto egoísmo e ingenuidad nunca lo apoyo cuando el pidió su ayuda.

¿Como ahora osaba si quiera a pensar en asesinarlo? El merecía el mundo entero por ver llevado alegría a su vida, ingenuamente había tratado de protegerlo al ocultarle cosas y en cambio solo lo había herido mas, no podía volver a hacerlo ya que una solo mirada de o dio o desprecio de parte de él, la mataría….. de alguna forma.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún dudaba ya que cualquiera que fuera la elección que tomara, traería funestas consecuencias. _Por los dioses que debía hacer!_

Se materializo ante él y Acheron levanto una ceja sorprendido.

-- No esperaba volver a verte nunca.

Lo miro con timidez y trato de que una sonrisa jugueteara en la comisura de sus labios.

-- Lo sé, quiero disculparme por lo que te dije antes, estaba equivocada -- _en verdad terriblemente equivocada_ agrego para si.

Cada sentido del cuerpo de Acheron se puso en alerta.

-- Te estas disculpando?

Ella asintió mientras se acercaba a la cama, se subió y se tumbó junto a él.

-- Incluso te he traído una ofrenda de paz – _Mentirosa_ se llamo así misma con rabia.

-- Una ofrenda de paz?

Le tendió un pequeño cuenco cubierto.

Frunciendo aún más el ceño, destapo el cuenco y encontró una sustancia pegajosa y amarilla que parecía fruta, nunca había visto nada parecido.

-- Que es esto?

-- Ambrosia, el alimento de los dioses

Levanto el cuenco y lo olió, era acido y fuerte con algo más que lo hacía tentadoramente deleitable.

-- Por que me traes esto?

-- Ahora eres un dios, deberías comer lo que comemos nosotros.

Vio como Acheron estiraba la mano para tomar un trozo y se recordó el motivo por el cual hacía esto, ahora él era una amenaza para cada uno de los dioses del Olimpo, pero la imagen de él riéndose con ella apareció en su mente.

"_Te quiero, Arti"_

Nadie la había querido nunca. No como él, Acheron nunca la había herido, nunca exigía, solo pedía.

Y se daba libremente a ella….

Una y otra vez, imágenes suyas le pasaban por la mente, Acheron amándola y ella amándolo a él.

Como hombre la había expuesto y amenazado como nadie lo había hecho. Como dios, amenazaba la misma existencia de todo su Panteón, tenía que deshacerse de él.

Pero no podía.

En realidad nada más importaba además de él, que la furia de los dioses cayera sobre ella si era necesario! Pero volvería a hacerle daño, preferiría infinitamente derramar su propia sangre.

Él estaba apunto de probar un bocado cuando ella se lo arrebato y tiro el resto de la ambrosia en el piso y hizo lo que nunca había hecho…. Lloro.

Sollozando se dejo caer al marmóreo piso y de un tirón saco la daga una vaina que llevaba oculta en el muslo, Hefestos la había forjado en el Olimpo e incluso había cubierto la hoja con sangre de Titán, un corte y un dios estaría muerto, la puso en las manos del único hombre al que amo.

Acheron miraba incrédulo como la diosa a la que había entregado su corazón y que había tirado al mismo varias veces, lloraba como si s ele fuera el alma, cuando le había arrebatado la ambrosía y aventara el resto pensó que era otra broma suya destina a humillarlo, a recordarle que no era lo suficientemente bueno para comer su comida, y ella había sacado una daga tan de repente que creyó que lo atacaría y la furia encendió su sangre, más sin embargo ella le había casi aventado la daga a las manos para depuse solo dejarse caer como una muñeca, llorando con su misma alma.

Por mas que quisiera no podía ignorar el amor que sentía por Artemisa y obviamente no conseguiría ignorar su sufrimiento, no cuando esta, no cuando su llanto estaba impregnado del mismo y entonces ella levanto la vista y el mas crudo dolor y tormento brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

-- Mátame Acheron.

El retrocedió sorprendido por sus palabras y el sufrimiento tangible en su voz ¿por que una diosa que lo tenía todo, quería eso? Por más daño que ella le hubiera causado, jamás podría imaginar matarla, hasta el pensamiento era absurdo.

--¿Por qué?

--Por que me doy cuenta de que yo nunca fui digna para ti, tú me querías y yo solo te lastimaba, incluso pensé en matarte por que eres un peligro para mi Panteón, por obligación y lealtad se los debo a los míos, y aún así, simplemente no puedo, tú como hombre me has expuesto como nadie lo había hecho, tenía y tengo miedo del poder que tienes sobre mí, te amo, lo he sentido desde aquella vez que me besaste por primera vez, nunca había amado o me habían amado, temía y temo profundamente a la ira que provocaran los celos de mi hermano si lo supiera, y no por mí, sino por ti y ¡¡¡Juro sobre el río Estigia que si el te vuelve hacer daño o lo intentara, trataría de matarlo sin importarme las consecuencias!!!

Acheron la miro sin expresión alguna mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado, ¿podría creerlo? ¿Hablaba en serio? Él quería creerlo desesperadamente, pero no podía tenía que ser cauteloso, ya que siempre que tenía o quería algo, pasaba algo peor, ¿podría permitirse creer esta vez que en verdad, no solo tenia una madre que lo amaba y la diosa de la que estaba enamorado lo quería también?

No entendía a que se refería con lo de poner en peligro al Panteón griego, peor eso en ese momento carecía de importancia, se arrodillo a su lado antes de abrazarla.

--No puedo matarte.

--Claro que puedes – dijo sollozante – Esa daga que te di es capaz de hacerlo, déjame pagarte con mi sangre por todo el daño que te he hecho, por todas las veces que te herí, insulte o no te ayude.

Las palabras de Artemisa le rasgaban el corazón al mismo tiempo que lo aliviaban, ella estaba dispuesta a morir tan solo por verlo lastimado.

--Yo solo quiero que me ames Artie.

Lo miro con ojos turbados y a la vez llenos de ese sentimiento que solo podía ser amor, pero que aún no podía reconocer.

--Yo te amo, pero, no te das cuenta de que lastimo o hiero a todo lo que me rodea?

--Solo me importa que me ames, pero por los dioses Artemisa tienes que probarme que es cierto que me amas y eso solo será reconociéndome como tú igual, paseando conmigo por toda Grecia.

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de tormento y amor ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No había nada que le importara aparte de él,

¡¡Que el padre de todos los dioses los ayudara!!

Pero ella no lo dejaría otra vez, así tuviera que pelear con su gemelo para estar con Acheron, lo haría! Nunca mas estarían separados, seguiría a Acheron al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, y haría cualquier cosa por él; y con tantas emociones y pensamientos lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Acheron todavía no creía que ella fuera a hacerlo, sinceramente esperaba que otra vez lo rechazara y terminara de destrozar su corazón, así que cuando la vio asentir solo quiso reír de alivio y excitación.

Se aproximo a Artemisa, como un animal salvaje acecha a su presa, lento, sensual y seductor; y antes de que pudiera moverse la atrajo con fuerza contra él, besando sus labios con fuerza y pasión, el fuego los recorrió, olvidándose de todo y todos, la llevo a la cama y la súbita oleada de deseo era arrolladora y estimulante, desapareciendo la ropa de ambos la pego contra si, para que experimentara la increíble sensación del roce de su suave feminidad con su dureza masculina. La beso apasionadamente y sintió que arqueaba el cuerpo hacia él, mientras captaba un gemido entre sus labios, sus manos le acariciaban los pechos para después ir descendiendo los labios hacia su garganta.

Tan dulce – susurro Acheron al tiempo que capturaba con la boca uno de sus pechos—Abre las piernas para mi Artie – apenas ella hubo cumplido con ello, él con un embate poderoso entro en ella.

Artemisa jadeó al inundar su cuerpo con un imaginable placer, él era tan energético con ella y aún así dulce, su empuje era profundo y fuerte, tan poderoso que lo sentía tocando su alma, una y otra vez s e retiraba casi por completo solo para volver a sumergirse en su interior. Los ojos de Artemisa revelaban los diferentes matices de amor y placer que sentía, miraba a Acheron mientras que los ojos de él se ponían rojos de pasión y su piel se coloreaba de azul.

--Artemisa!

--Acheron!

Repetían una y otra vez sus voces en un jadeo que revelaba una intensa necesidad.

Artemisa le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y siguió su ritmo, saliendo al encuentro de cada una del as potentes embestidas. Al sentir las oleadas de sensaciones liquidas que la elevaban a la liberación grito su nombre, mientras él asía lo mismo con el suyo; gimiendo y temblando Acheron vertió su simiente en lo más hondo de ella; sus orgasmos llegaron con una intensidad agotadora que solo pudieron dejarse colapsar.

Yacieron quietos unos minutos abrazados, al final él rodó a un costado, arrastrándola consigo, dándole un suave beso en los labios, la reclino sobre su cuerpo.

--Te encuentras bien?

--Y tú? – pregunto ella depuse de asentir con la cabeza

--Nunca en mi vida había estado mejor – le respondió Acheron con todo su corazón

Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo y te amare eternamente, aunque el tiempo mismo dejara de existir, lucharía hasta contra el mismo destino para estar junto a ti – le juro Artemisa

--Por siempre y para siempre Artemisa, no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, estaremos juntos

Y así fue, juntos pasaron por todas las adversidades, no importaron que tan duras fueron, nunca mas dudaron el uno del otro o se separaron, su amor fue, es y será tan fuerte que brilla mas que la estrellas.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Oh dios mio! No puedo creer que lo termine, por lo regular siempre escribo historias y las dejo incompletas ^_^U

Muchas gracias a quien se tome el tiempo para leer este one-shot, que es de mi pareja favorita de la saga de los Dark-Hunter, si tal vez para algunos se les puede hacer raro, o no compartan el gusto, peor desde que empezó la sagas Dark me di cuenta de que la relación amor-odio entre estos dos tenia que ser por algo, si en el pasado no se hubieran cometido algunos errores la relación entre ellos seria como mi one-shot jejeje, a aquellos que odien a Artemisa por como es con los Huters solo les puedo decir que ella piensa y es como es, por como la educaron y le hicieron creer, si lo piensan es como una niña en muchos sentidos, temerosa a su hermano , dioses y mortales, al que dirán, yo soy una amante fan a morir de _Acheron-Aretemisa _quiero verlos felices sobre todo a Acheron por todo lo que ha pasado, pero yo ODIO a la &)%$·?¿/(%% de tori por que metio las narices donde no la llamaban, en fin, gracias por leer, y solo me queda agradecer a mis amigas principalmente a Amizumi por apoyar mis idea y juntas escribir otras historias, a mi onee-sama Lalaith y mi sempai Tiff por siempre animarme a escribir y mas que nada a animarme a publicar una historia aquí en FF.

Les agradezco cualquier opinión o critica que tengan sobre mi trabajo

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
